Raven Stark: The One who Saves and the One who Kills
by TairaCrow
Summary: This is a story of a young mutant lost in the hatreds of human beings for their actions so long ago. Now she vows revenge not knowing the truth of this era's beliefs. She only knows what she is and thats what they call a mutant. This is her beginning from the start to her new world rebirth. This is my own OC and I do not own the Avengers series or characters. This is merely fanfic


A long time ago, I spent time among a select group of people. They were, of course, my family as one would always think. I just lived with them and pushed myself to try as hard as I could for their sake and mine. In the end though, my hardest push meant nothing to the world around them as it took the push and shoved me right back. Now I could try to go home but I failed them and what use is a failure to them. So I strove for the last thing I could achieve, success...

Lost cause as it may seem, after I've failed so much, I'll try to push forward. I fell after trying once more and merely lost my place among those I've grown to care for. My effort meant nothing to the life I led before. Now I just lay there watching my beautiful feathers wilt into ash. All my mind could think was, why can't I stay to help or do something to survive? Fear, pain and sadness was all I could manage to focus on after that single thought.

The Avengers were long gone because of my failure. I led them to their last defense of the Earth and with that the mightiest heroes fell. It all drowned on my mind like a decaying heart, slowly fading away. What will I do now that they're gone, I thought half giving up on life. My last thoughts could be the only hope Earth would have, bring them back. It took all my remaining focus to remember them and everything they were.

Slowly they reformed in front of my dying husk that lie broken and beaten. When they reformed almost completely, I simply fell into a deep sleep filled with the hope that it all could be better off without me. The mind I had left, after the use of the last of my power, merely thought that Earth had a hope with them alive and me gone. I merely leave them my story so that they know how they taught me up to this day. This was my last farewell to them...

**The Beginning**

The times of the Mayans were rough but manageable. We went along with our lives so dully in my own view. They worshiped upon the high steps of the pyramid-like building, sacrificing those they saw as demons or corrupt to make it up to the gods. My mind just seemed plagued by the people that I was supposed to understand and accept but how could I? They did things completely wrong and didn't even blink. I don't understand why I thought this, I mean aren't I one of them too?

Forget it, I thought to myself, just get to the forest. Mother was there waiting to be helped as usual. It was the only duty I could accept in this society. So I hurried off to the exits of the city trying to find the path my mother had taught me to follow. Little did I remember, this path was filled with the wilds most vicious of creatures. Too late to remember, I ran down the way excited to help my mother when I was sideswiped off my feet by a wild boar. I took immediate action as I jump into a tree climbing for my life. It took some hard effort but I was safe.

Then when the thought hit me that Mother was ahead, I took off as fast as my feet would allow while keeping balance on the unstable tree branches. It took some concentration but I managed as the boar seemed to follow me. When I reached the clearing, I forgot there was a drop off where the trees stopped as I fell from the higher branches toward the ground. My mind filled with ways to land to save myself as none of them seemed plausible. The thoughts of hitting the ground injured, letting mother get hurt by the boar, it all plagued my mind with guilt.

As if by miracle the impossible happened, I was just somehow hovering in the air until I saw why. I looked around me until I caught glimpse of these beautiful black wings that seemed to flap on their own. I could fly, I thought with continuing fear, was I cursed or what's wrong with me? I saw the boar run once it saw the display I went through just seconds before. I smiled as I heard the soothing voice of my Mother calling my name.

She ran to me and stopped a few feet away to stare at me. She just smiled at me and held her hand out to keep me from falling from the sky at this point. With her help, I landed on two feet and those black wings that just saved my life seemed to fade away as if going back to where they came. I didn't understand but my Mother did. She helped me bring them back and use them to fly around. It was her who taught me to be special and that I wasn't a demon. Its odd to believe such a thought in my society but Mother taught me that I was a blessing from the gods. If only she knew what I thought, I just couldn't accept the blessing but the part of being here for a reason, I could accept.

My time that we would spend gathering my mother asked me to learn more of this power that I never knew I had. It was fantastic to know that I could do things that no one could. From the teachings my people gave me, we were all ants of the same under the gods or at least how I interpreted it. I wasn't the same though, I thought, I'm different in a good way. I think so at least. Days past to weeks and weeks to months as the lessons kept going with more ease each time. I made my mother a new shawl to wear and even food.

Then one day I was tested for the first time in my life. I saw this crow lying on the ground hurt. I pointed to it and Mother told me its wing was broken. My newfound sense of awareness made me feel bad it couldn't fly anymore. So I did what I thought was right and tried to use the powers I used to create to fix it wings. While I tried, Mother coached me in what the wing was like and how I could fix it. Once it was done, it flew beautifully around me and landed on my shoulder.

Those next few days were my biggest trial as the crow continued to follow me. My life with my people became harder as a crow meant doom was upon all but the one. It meant that a blessing of life had been given but not to anyone else. So I told the crow to stay in the forest and wait for Mother and I to come. It did so as we went to see it those next few days to learn more of what I can do. It was an exuberant time for all of us that were at these lessons.

I could not live such a great life though as things turned drastically. I learned I could also destroy if I felt the urge to. We were training in the forest as usual and then a large boar came to attack once more. To protect my Mother the best I could, I used the power I thought could only create to destroy the boar. When it charged, I simply turned it to a pile of dust on the ground. I shrunk to my knees as Mother knelt beside to comfort me.

It was all in vain as someone pulled my Mother away from me as she cried out. I looked up as the temple shamans were pulling me along behind my Mother. The crow followed high above me as it just waited for a moment to move. They drug both of us through the streets as I could only see the disgusted looks as if I were a plague. In their last turn, I saw where they were taking us to.

The temple of sacrifice…

I screamed to my Mother that I'd save her and wouldn't let this happen. She was far ahead of me though and would not hear me in time. I tried to focus the powers I had to destroy the guards but I was too distracted with the thoughts of what would happen. The power I had come to understand wouldn't listen to me as hard as I tried. That was the last time I saw my Mother alive. They held the knife high in the air as I cried out to Mother in the vainest of effort. Blood spilled down the temple steps past me as I could only cry in hatred of those I used to call family. I looked up to my crow and then to the shamans.

My mind flooded with ways to make them hurt as much as I did for what they've done to me and Mother. They continued to drag me to the top of the temple until I sat to be sacrificed. I wasn't going to die by them. So I built up all my frustration and grief that I had in my mind at the moment. I let loose all the power I had to simply do the last thing I could, destroy them all. A wave covered the city as the knife came down. Just as it was about to hit my skin, it faded away as the boar had. So did too, the guards and the people that I called family. I watched them cry out in fear as their arms became ash they fell into the air only to dissipate.

The cries of my people filled my ears until they were no more. It was terrifying to know what I was capable of once I saw they were all gone. I sat staring at the blood falling down the temple steps that belonged to my mother. My body gave out as I sunk to my knees in tears, crying out for no one to hear. I was a monster not a blessing, how could Mother say that, I thought. All the fears and all the things I knew I could lose were lost to me now. I am the destruction and creation of many things but mainly the destruction of a people that had yet to realize potential.

The crow I had saved landed on the ground, softly pushing its beak into my hand. It understood but how, it was a simple beast right? Instead it just watched me with knowing eyes so I ran my fingers over his feathered head. He jumped on my hand as I stood walking down the steps with him. He sat on my shoulder while we walked to the town center, trying to find a trace of someone left or something. Nothing was there as I had expected it to be after the emotions I let loose. With my last hope, I tried to leave the cities town center but my feet wouldn't move.

I looked down to see that my feet were stone as the stone skin slowly went up my legs. I just shook my head and created the beautiful wings on my back that resembled the crow's own. I stood there just holding my hands together in prayer as the crow stayed on my shoulder. Even my waist wouldn't move now as the stone began to overtake my hands then my arms. I looked at the crow in my last second then bowed my head and closing my eyes. The crow had bowed its head as we both became nothing but stone.

My mind was still active and the crow's mind was linked with mine. He was my partner in eternity now, in at least mind as well as body. The times we spent in my mind all those thousands of years were protected from the things that threatened us before. Many had tried to break my statue, all had failed in their attempt to try to break it or move it. Still none could do so as the day came I heard the voices that would guide me in the new world. With the few moments I had to hear the voice's specific words, they had discussed how to break the statue.

Only one truly had an idea of how to do so as he held a hand up to touch the crow on the statues shoulder. As soon as he did, the crow had flown off , scaring them half to death. With the crow gone, the rest of the statue's stone skin started to fade to peach skin color. The few around the statue were shocked as they jumped back. My mind was drawn back into the world as my awareness was drawn to the stone skin disappearing. I moved a wing, then two and then my head. My arms came next as I released my hands held in prayer to my side. The rest of my body slowly became flesh once more.

The moment my body was able to move I flew after the crow in the sky. I tried to get away from the people who somehow had freed me. The crow flew with me into the sky toward the forests once more. But when I looked for forests, strange tents and moving stones that reflected the sun were moving down paths. It astonished me to be surrounded by such things and in great numbers. I flew past it all way above the cloud cover to get away. I eventually soared below the clouds when as I realized that a large place was below me with shining homes and buildings.

There were lights that weren't lit like torches and those same moving things that resembled rectangular stones although they sun shined off them with the same brilliant light. My mind was aflutter with thoughts trying to describe things around me. Each new thing I saw was a new discovery to understand. When I decided to fly to the surface, I found something that troubled me. I found women dressed in clothing that didn't cover their entire body. The crow seemed to keep its connection to my mind as it flew out to understand more. I found a small cave area to rest in while the crow flew around to gain information on this new world for me.

All the information took me a year to understand fully and realize at least ⅓ of the social norms that were kept. I made proper clothing; a tan tank top, brown over shirt, white winter jacket , blue jeans and brown knee high boots with a line of faux fur going up the inside of them. I also learned to change my white hair to mid-back length brown hair. Also my eyes were a cool black and I felt wrong to change it so I left it. I had my crow on my shoulder as I went into town for the first time. I didn't understand their slang so well but I was learning slowly.

In the towns, I found exactly what I needed. Information on the world I now reside in and the people I needed to watch for that would try to recruit me or use me. I found this new world refreshingly free and fun. I think its time to work on my approach to the plans I have for this world. Back then, I was right to get rid of my people because of their actions. Now that I knew what mutants were and what I was, I found my new plan even better. I'd get the mutants together and show them that these people will throw them to the knife at any chance. So now began the ascension to leadership and power over mutants. This fighting force will stop the humans from abusing or killing anymore mutants.


End file.
